Josephine Carswell (Perception)
Josephine Carswell (Louise Lombard) is the hidden main villainess from "Bolero," episode 3.07 of Perception (airdate July 29, 2014). She is an art studio model who was once the centerpiece of a painting known as "The Reclining Muse." "The Reclining Muse" was the work of Josephine's then-lover, Vincenzo De Luca, but as revealed later on, Teddy Brennan (an art critic) was in love with Josephine, and was heartbroken when he spotted Vincenzo painting Josephine in Teddy's apartment. In the episode's events, Josephine was embroiled in a lawsuit, which claimed that the Reclining Muse paintings were her property, and it was during this point where she encountered Teddy for the first time in years. Teddy brought up Josephine's slim chances of winning the suit, while also showing his continued affection for her. Figuring the former and (especially) knowing the latter, Josephine decided to use Teddy's undying affection to manipulate him into stealing one of the paintings for her, making a feigned promise that she would be with him if he committed the theft for her. Sure enough, Teddy stole the painting, doing so after playing a weird video to cause gallery owner Graham Perri to have a seizure, which resulted in Graham hitting his head on a table, which killed him. Teddy also shot and killed Jared "Kaos" Tennenbaum to cover up his role, and later returned to Josephine with the painting. To Teddy's disappointment, however, the evil Josephine revealed her true manipulative heel persona and cruelly dumped him after taking the painting for herself. Dr. Daniel Pierce first encountered Josephine when he and Paul Haley visited the gallery, with Josephine disagreeing with Pierce's claims that the model was a narcissist. As the episode progressed, Pierce and Josephine developed romantic feelings for each other, but after Teddy was caught and revealed as a thief and murderer, Pierce began realizing that Josephine was the true mastermind of the theft. The episode's climax saw Pierce return to Josephine's home and tell her about Teddy's confession and his claim that he burned the painting, after which Josephine boldly admitted that she talked Teddy into stealing the painting and that she had no interest in Teddy. Pierce accused Josephine of using him and sleeping with him so he wouldn't suspect her, but after Josephine voiced her feelings for Pierce, he decided to convince Josephine into leaving with him, with Josephine agreeing. Pierce's statements were part of a ruse that ended up revealing Josephine as a deceitful and manipulative villainess, as he caught her with the painting as she was packing. Just as Josephine was set on leaving, she ended up encountered by Kate Moretti, which revealed Pierce's set-up. At that moment, Josephine lashed out at Pierce for lying to her, shortly before she was handcuffed and arrested. Trivia *The younger version of Josephine (who also appeared as Pierce's hallucination in the episode) was played by Francesca Eastwood, who also appeared in 2015's Kids vs Monsters as villainess Candy Chance. *Louise Lombard also appeared on The Mentalist as the villainous Nora Hill. Gallery screenshot_9795.png Young Josephine.png|A younger Josephine appearing as Pierce's hallucination a7hlzHUwcfBu0YF3gyA6rrTSWcE.jpg screenshot_9791.png screenshot_9800.png screenshot_9792.png screenshot_9794.png screenshot_9793.png Perception-3x07-3.jpg screenshot_9797.png screenshot_9798.png screenshot_9799.png Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Model Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested